Hearts of Beggining
by LedRiku23
Summary: Sora just moved to Destiny Island and he's depressed. New school, new friends, new everything. That is until a silver haired friend comes to brighten his life up! Now Sora has to rethink what love means to him. Sora X Riku. Yaoi.
1. New Home

Whats up everyone? Its LedRiku23 here bringing you the 1st chapter of Hearts of Beggining. Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdon Hearts, wish I did, but I'm just a fan.

* * *

Sora Aoi stared out the window of the car he was riding, his blue eyes taking in the new surroundings. His mother Sami looked at her son through the rear view mirror and chuckled.

"See Sora? I told you you were going to like this new place, you'll make friends in no time!" she said.

"I don't know Mom…" Sora said doubtfully.

Sora and his mother were moving. His mother got a new, higher paying job in this new place called Destiny Island. Sora was depressed about the move, even though he didn't show it, Sora was always a happy boy. He was just upset, he left his girlfriend Namine behind where they used to live, a city called Twilight Town. It was more of a big city, and he could tell Destiny Island was smaller, not really all that small, but smaller then Twilight Town. He wished he didn't have to move and leave all his friends and all the things he knew behind. Namine was very understanding about it though, she was a sweet girl, just like Sora was a nice guy. Sora looked at his cell phone and made a mental note to call her when the move as done.

"Look Sora!" yelled his mother.

She pointed to a big looking building that said DESTINY ISLAND HIGH on it.

"that's where you'll be going to school in two days!" she said rather enthusiastically.

Sora nodded and watched more taking in how blue the water looked, but most of all, how green the grass was. It was almost like the land on Destiny Island was perfect. Within another few minutes they pulled into a driveway that led to a white house. There weren't many houses next to them, but there was one of a nice green color, kind of like the grass right next to their house. Sami instantly got out of the car and put her arms in the air.

"Say hello to our new house Sora!" she yelled as loud as she could.

Sora got out of the car too and instantly noticed the air was a lot hotter then it had been in Twilight Town.

He smiled as he looked at the house. "It looks really nice Mom." He told her honestly.

Just then the moving truck pulled in behind them. Sami turned and started walking towards the house.

"Sora, start unpacking and bringing things into the living room while I check the place out okay?" she asked.

"alright Mom!" Sora said and raced towards the truck.

Sora instantly went for the first box he saw and lifted it up. He grunted and started walking with it. When he was about halfway up the driveway his muscles started to give.

"_O crap"_ he thought as he realized that 1. the box contained the TV and 2. that he was about to drop it. Just when it slipped from his fingers, another hand reached and grabbed it. Sora couldn't see the person's face as it was on the other side of the box but he was grateful.

"Thank you so much!" Sora said to the hands. His voice sounded heavy as he was struggling to hold the box up.

"No problem" said a voice back.

Sora had to shake his head. The person's voice was sleek, and almost _sexy?_

"_No"_ Sora thought. _" I don't like guys, why would I think that?"_

Eventually they made it to the living room and they put the box down, Sora was panting.

"Hahahahaha, need a hand?" the voice asked.

Sora then saw a hand extend towards him.

He finally looked at the man and his jaw almost dropped. The man was gorgeous, and even Sora couldn't deny it. He had beautiful long silver hair and sparkling green eyes, eyes just like the house next door. He couldn't help but let himself linger on his eyes. It was then that Sora realized he was staring and he shook himself and took the man's hand.

He smiled at Sora. "I'm Riku Kinyo, and I'm your next door neighbor."

Sora smiled back and shook Riku's hand. "Sora Aoi, and thanks for the help with the, you know." He said.

"Don't worry about it Sora, I'm glad to be of help. I had nothing to do anyway." Riku responded. "Now lets get to work on the next few boxes!" he yelled.

Riku then punched Sora in the shoulder and walked back outside to the truck, leaving a confused Sora staring behind him.

Sora then ran outside to follow Riku and saw that Riku was carrying two huge boxes with what looked like ease. He was amazed that Riku was carrying something easily that he never could. Sora walked outside and got a box and walked back with it to meet Riku who put his two boxes down.

"Wow Riku, your really strong." the blue eyed boy said.

Riku turned towards him and looked confused. "Hm? I am? well maybe you're just weak Sora!" he said and gave Sora another playful punch.

"I am not!" Sora pouted.

Riku just laughed and went out for more boxes, followed closely by Sora.

Sora felt weird, he had barely known this Riku for 15 minutes but already they were acting like they had been friends forever.

"_I've never made friends with anyone this fast, ever, not even Namine."_ Sora thought with confusion.

With Riku's help they were done with all the boxes in a matter of minutes and soon they sat down to rest.

"Thanks Riku, you really helped us out." Sora said with a smile.

Riku was about to answer when Sami came downstairs, and saw all the boxes now in the living room.

"Wow Sora! You did all this faster then I expected!" she turned to her son and then she saw Riku. "Oh! And look! You already made a friend! Who is this handsome young man?" she asked.

"Mooooooooom." Sora groaned with embarrassment.

"My name is Riku, Mrs. Aoi, I'm your next door neighbor." Riku said standing up shaking her hand.

"It's Sami dear, and how can I ever repay you? You helped us so much!" she said giving Riku a tight hug.

"Actually I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight, its not everyday you get new neighbors." Riku said. "Especially on an island like Destiny Island."

"Riku we can't ask so much of you! In such a short time? No I feel funny." Yelled Sora's mom. "Anyway I have to go out and make arrangements, but perhaps Sora will join you." she said smiling at the silver haired boy.

Riku turned with a smile to Sora.

"Well Sora? What do you say? We're both alone tonight anyway right?" he encouraged.

Sora found himself yelling out his answer without even thinking about it "Sure!"

Riku laughed and walked to the door. "I guess he takes after you in enthusiasm Mrs. Aoi."

"You bet he does, and its SAMI dear!" she yelled back.

"Dinners at 7, Sora. Take care Sami!' he said. He then gave a short wave and left.

Sami turned her head and looked into her son's deep blue eyes with her own.

"Now Sora dear, I have to go, have fun with your new friend!" she gave him a hug and ran out the door.

Sora looked down at his stomach. He felt something inside him that he never felt before. He then began to wonder about the name of the island. Destiny Island. He thought a bit about Destiny and himself, but then snapped out of it.

"I better call Namine." He said and walked upstairs.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter! Next chapter is...the dinner with Riku! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Dinner With Riku

This is LedRiku23 bringing you my second chapter of Hearts of Beggining, and I decided to kick things up a bit. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything about it. I'd probably die of a heartattack if I did.

* * *

The phone rang and with only two rings there was a sweet "Hello" coming from the other end.

"Hi Namine." Sora said casually.

Sora could tell Namine smiled from the other side of the phone.

"Sora! Nice to hear from you! How did the move go?" she said.

"It went good, our house is pretty big, bigger then it was there, not many neighbors though. Want to hear about my room?" Sora said in kind of a rush.

"Sure Sora!" Namine said. She could tell though that he was avoiding something.

"Well we got it painted blue, my Mom says it matches our eyes. Its got a pretty big window that looks to a room by our neighbors house, I hope he doesn't mind it though. Also I have my TV and video games set up, and everything is just looking great!" he finished.

"That's all very nice Sora but what's wrong?" She questioned.

"W..Wrong? N..nothing wrong at all Namine, why do you say that?" he stuttered.

"Mainly because you keep mentioning a neighbor and every time you do your voice gets softer, plus your stuttering and rushing your sentences." Namine stated.

"Darn…." He muttered. Namine was always very perceptive; she could always see things, even when they were minute. "Well our neighbor came over today and helped us unpack." Sora started.

"Well that was very nice of him." Namine said.

"Yeah but, he looks to be my age, and I got this really funny feeling every time I was close to him. I've never felt it before." He said.

"Well maybe you like him Sora." Namine stated truthfully what she thought.

"What? He's a GUY Namine! I don't like guys, I dated you remember?" He stated in shock.

"Of course I remember Sora, maybe you like both sexes though, its normal Sora, lots of guys do." She said trying to comfort him.

"No, I don't think so Namine, but thank you, I'll figure it out." Sora said looking at the clock. It was 6:46. "CRAP Namine! I got to go get ready! Talk to you later! He yelled in panic.

"Bye Sora!" Namine yelled back.

After Sora hung up Namine sighed. She had suspected Sora had been more then Bi but gay for a long time. They tried to have sex once but something didn't click for Sora, it didn't work.

"_Well...He'll realize it eventually."_ She thought.

* * *

Riku sat on his bed with a sigh. What made him ask Sora to come over for dinner? He couldn't cook at ALL! He was terrible at it! What's done is done though, and he had prepared dinner, now he just had to change into something. He thought to himself as he changed.

"_Maybe I like him?" _He asked himself. It wouldn't surprise him, he knew he was Bi, he liked a few guys before this, but not many caught his eye like Sora did. He put on a yellow button up shirt but left the last two buttons open, showing his stomach a bit. Then he put a simple pair of black jeans on and looked at his window.

"_Some sunlight would do some good." _He thought and opened the curtains. Riku didn't realize that now he could actually see something. No one had ever lived next door to him before in the years he's been here so of course he was shocked to see straight into Sora's room when he opened the curtain. He saw that Sora had just hung up his cell phone and had his back to the window. Sora then got up and took his shirt off, Riku was shocked.

"_He's getting changed! I should give him privacy."_ Riku thought. His body stopped him though as Sora began undoing his pants. Riku was hooked. He saw Sora's tanned legs and saw that he was wearing a pair of yellow boxers.

"_That's a nice color for him."_ Riku thought. Then in another few seconds Sora had gotten dressed in a red Polo and blue jeans. Riku snapped out of it, wiped the drool off his face and looked at the clock. It was 6:55.

"_Oh Shit!"_ He thought and ran downstairs to greet Sora.

Sora rang the bell just as Riku got downstairs and Riku answered it.

"Hi Sora! Thanks for joining me for dinner today." He said with a smile.

"Thanks a lot for having me Riku." Sora said.

Sora sniffed the air.

"Are you wearing cologne Riku?" Sora asked.

"Hm? Yeah I am why? Like it?" Riku asked setting up the plates for dinner.

"It's nice on you." Sora said casually, sitting down at the table.

Riku walked into the kitchen to get the dinner he prepared and brought it out, he made a simple chicken dish.

Sora didn't waste any time in plating some and cutting a piece. Just as he was about to eat it Riku lost his nerve.

"Sora don't eat that!" he yelled.

Sora's eyes widened. "Why? What's wrong?" he asked nervously.

"I..ummm…can't cook for shit." Riku admitted. "I kind of wanted company...sorry."

Sora took a bite and chewed it inquisitively. He then swallowed it and began to laugh.

"It's HORRIBLE hahahahahaha. Just show we to your kitchen Riku." Sora said getting up.

Riku got up and brought him to the kitchen. Sora asked him for a few things like pans and wine, then he took the chicken and put it in a pan. In a few minutes Riku was amazed, Sora's hands were all over the place putting some of this and some of that in the chicken.

"Go back to the table, I'll be done in a minute." Sora told Riku.

Riku sat down again in the dinning room and poured himself another glass of soda and began to sip it. He poured a bit more in Sora's glass when Sora came back with their dinner and put some down on Riku's plate.

"Go ahead and give it a try, tell me how you like it." Sora said.

Riku looked at him and saw that Sora was very anxious. Riku got a nice portion of it and put it into his mouth. His taste buds danced, it was amazing!

"Wow Sora! This…this is restaurant worthy! It's GREAT!" He said quickly eating it faster.

Sora literally jumped in the air with excitement. Then he sat down and began to eat his share.

When they were done Riku sat back in his chair and sighed. He was stuffed.

"Wow Sora, where did you learn to cook so well?" Riku asked getting up.

"My mom taught me a bit, and the rest I self taught, I'm glad you like it." Sora said with a smile

Riku walked to the kitchen and came back with a white box. He opened it up to see a delicious looking chocolate cake.

"Think you have room to split this cake with me?" Riku asked.

Now if there was one thing that people learned quickly about Sora, it was that he LOVED chocolate.

"Oh I'm sure I can manage that favor." Sora said with a chuckle.

Riku cut him a small piece and handed it to him. Then he looked down to cut his piece. He set it on the table and looked up to see Sora's was gone. His eyes went wide.

"Did you…eat it?" he asked.

"Of course I did Riku!" he said with a smile. "Can I have another piece?"

"S…Sure." Riku said cutting him another small piece.

This time he didn't take his eyes off Sora as the blue eyed boy literally devoured the cake, almost eating the plate in the process. Sora then looked at Riku and handed him the plate.

Riku cracked up and started to hysterically laugh. He then cut Sora a very large piece and handed it back to him. Riku then began to eat his piece, as Sora destroyed his.

"Fu fade fis?" Sora asked.

"What?" spoke the confused silver haired boy.

Sora swallowed. "You made this?"

"Yeah, why?" he answered.

"It's really really good Riku. I guess sweets are your specialty." Sora said with a genuine smile.

"hahahaha. I don't even know how you tasted it Sora, you ate it so fast." Riku said. He then got up and moved over to Sora, bending down so there faces were even. "Look, you got chocolate all over your face." Riku said moving his face in more.

Sora's heart was pounding as Riku moved in, their faces were about to touch……

**AND SHE'S BUYING A STAIRWAY…TO HEAAVEN**. Sora gasped as his cell phone started ringing and he went to get it out of his pocket. Riku also quickly backed off.

Sora saw that it was his mom calling and answered. "Hello?"

"HI SORA! How was dinner?" she asked.

"It was…really nice mom, what's up?" he answered.

"Listen Sora, I have to stay here overnight, I can't tell you more until I get home tomorrow but think you'll be alright for a day by yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom, I'll make due." He said

"Okay then, bye Sora! AND HELLO RIKU!" she said screaming the last part so loud Riku heard it from where he was.

Then there was a click and she hung up.

"What did your mom have to say Sora?" Riku asked.

"Well it looks like she has to stay wherever she went overnight, so I'm home alone tonight." He answered.

"Well if you want you can spend the night at my place so we're both not so alone, I have plenty of room." Riku offered hopefully.

Sora thought for a minute and then made his answer.

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun."

* * *

Hope you liked the second instalment of Hearts of Beggining, next chapter is...The Sleepover! Please review and tell me how you like it!


End file.
